Protecting is a waste
by JadeAburame
Summary: When Harmony comes to Carlisle for immident medical attention, secrets are easily realised about the Cullens and Quileute, but Harmony comes with her own secrets and plans to change the way things are going with the newborn army being created.
1. Chapter 1

**Protecting is a Waste**

**R****1****R**

** I stood outside of the office Dr. Carlisle Cullen. He was said to be the best doctor ever of our time and I needed his help. This was a serious matter and my family and I had to move here. I had graduated from my high school in Oklahoma not too long ago. The seniors in Forks High just graduated yesterday. The thing that I needed Dr. Cullen's help with is, I have cancer. My parents work almost Twenty four seven. They worked for a sale's company, my father was head of it and my mother was his assistant. They weren't real happy about the move, but knew they had no choice.**

** I took a deep breath and knocked on the door. It wasn't long until I hear a deep, but calming voice say, "Come in."**

** I opened the door and walked into the office. There standing in front of the desk was a very gorgeous man with blond hair and golden brown eyes. His skin was unusually pale, but firm. He was the most beautiful man I had ever laid my eyes on and he was a Vampire.**

** "How may I help you, young lady?" He asked.**

** I blushed at being called 'young lady.' To people who didn't know me, they considered me an adult. But I guess, when your a Vampire, you just know. It's not normal for Vampires to work around blood without getting a craving, actually it has never happened before. But this doctor has had years of practice perfecting his blood lust, a thousand years.**

** "My name is Harmony Dash, I have an appointment with you," I say, keeping my voice polite and authoritized.**

** "Ah, yes," He smiled a kind smile, but it didn't last long before it vanished, "You have cancer in your right shoulder."**

** "That is correct," I nodded.**

** "But you show no signs of any symptoms of it," He spoke confused.**

** "No, sir," I said.**

** I knew I could trust him with my secret, him above all others. But why?**

** He tilted his head to the side, "Do you know why this is?"**

** He could read that from the way I spoke and acted, "Yes, sir. It's because, like you, I'm not human."**

** "I don't know what your talking about," The doctor spoke in a serious manor, trying to hide his discomfort.**

** "But you do, because your a Vampire," I nod, trying to show that I didn't know this before I came here.**

** "Look, Harmony," Dr. Cullen was cut off by his cell ringing. "Hello."**

** I didn't listen. I didn't want to intrude and I'd end up hearing the whole conversation if I was not careful. But the call ended quickly because of the quick speed a Vampire can speak at.**

** "Harmony, I need to leave," He looks away deep in thought, "Would you come with me?"**

** I was confused, "Why?"**

** "I will prove to you that I am not a Vampire, besides you are here because of your cancer," Carlisle said.**

** "Sure," I shrug, not seeing the harm in it.**

** "Alight, lets go," Carlisle took off his lab coat and put on a brown one. He picked up some file folders. "We need to pick up my son and his girlfriend."**

** I sat in the back, despite the Docs protests. It just seemed more polite to let his son sit up in the front with him. We waited outside of a house and I let Spirit's voice take over.**

_**This is Chief Swan's house.**_

** I looked away from the house to look at Carlisle, who was watching me curiously. I look back at the house to find a tall guy with reddish hair and a girl with brown hair. They were making there way to the car.**

** "That's my son, Edward," Carlisle said.**

_**Another Vampire.**_

** "He reads minds," I said, voicing Spirit.**

_**I have your mind protected.**_

** "I'm not saying your right, but how do you know all this?" Carlisle asked.**

** I looked at him, seriously, "Like I told you before, I'm not human."**

** "What are you?" He asked.**

** We stare at each other, seriously for a few seconds, "No idea." I state, then look back at the couple.**

** Edward eyes lock with mine for a few seconds and then his girlfriend locked between us confused.**

_**Talk to him. He can hear you.**_

__**"My mind is being guarded by Spirit," I say out loud.**

** "Spirit?" Carlisle asked.**

** Too late though, Edward's already opening the door for the human. She gets into the car and Edward shoots a warning glance at me before shutting the door, walking away as if nothing ever happened.**

** "My name's Harmony," I told the human, stretching my hand out.**

_** She knows there Vampires. She wants to be one too.**_

__**"Bella," She shook my hand, "What's your connection to Carlisle?"**

** "He's my doctor," I nod as Carlisle starts driving. Him and his son start a conversation that I don't plan on listening too, "It's a good thing he's a Vampire, otherwise-" I was cut off by Carlisle slamming on the breaks. Bella jerked forward, I would have too, if Wind hadn't caught me. **

** Carlisle and Edward are looking at me like I just announced that I had eaten fire for breakfast.**

** "Hello," I speak in an irritated tone, "There is a human in the car."**

** "Vampires," Bella gave a forced laugh, "Are you serious?"**

** "I'm absolutely serious," I look outside at the houses, "You know it too."**

** Carlisle starts down the road again.**

** "Never expected Vampires to slip up like that," I said, "Driving shouldn't be a problem."**

** Carlisle sighs, but doesn't deny him being a Vampire.**

** "Is she coming with?" Bella asked.**

** "I don't know," Carlisle said.**

** "He's concerned about my knowledge of your Vampire family," I told Bella, "Plus there's this," I removed my sleeve to revel my shoulder that's all bruised up. No trace of normal skin.**

** Carlisle and Edward's head snap back, but this time, the car stays going as if Carlisle wasn't looking in the opposite direction. "You didn't bother to show me this earlier?" Carlisle asked.**

** "No, sir," I state.**

** I pulled my sleeve back down, returning to looking outside.**

** "The others are going to meet us at the house?" Edward asked.**

** "Yes," Carlisle said.**

_**Others, as in his Coven. They only drink from animals. They respect human life.**_

** "I'd very much like to meet your family," I say in a polite voice, "Your the first Vampire I've met."**

** Neither Edward, nor Carlisle said anything.**

_**They are starting to think it's becoming clear that they're not going to be able to change your mind. Maybe we should let Edward into your mind. Let him trust you.**_

** I like that idea. I had no problem with him in my mind in the first place. I felt Spirit release itself from my mind as a guard. I looked at Bella, her eyes were on her boyfriend.**

_**Their soul mates.**_

__**My heart lifted and I would have smiled. I loved soul mates. I grew up with a pack of wolf Shape-shifters on the Apaka Reservation in Oklahoma. I knew all about soul mates and Imprinting. I loved seeing it. Nothing more magical then Love, not even Life. I watched Bella's concern as she looked at me.**

** "Do you think you'll be able to cure her cancer, Carlisle?" Bella asked.**

** "I don't know, Bella," Carlisle said, "I will do everything I can to help her."**

** I looked outside, my mind wondering if I wanted to be dead.**

_**Ask about becoming a Vampire.**_

** I shook my head. Spirit was showing me a Newborn in my head and I didn't want to burden the Cullens with that. They already have to deal with Bella.**

_**They will change her.**_

__**Then they do not need an extra. I watched as Edward looked at Carlisle. What's he thinking?**

_**If Carlisle gets close enough to you, then he will change you, if he cannot save you.**_

** At that, I made a quick second desion, I unbuckled my seatbelt and opened my door. I jumped and was caught by Wind as it lightly placed me on my feet behind the car as it came to a quick stop. I could just walk away, but they'd catch up.**

** The three got out of the car.**

** "What's wrong?" Bella asked, looking at Edward.**

** "It seems you are not human after all," Carlisle said, "A human would not come out of a fast moving vehicle the way you did."**

** "Why did you jump," Edward asked, not seeming to put my thoughts together.**

** I shrug, "I'm being too much of a bother as it is," I looked away, "If Carlisle can't fix me... I'll become more of a burden when I'm a Newborn then I already am. That is, if you guys decide to change me."**

** "Get back in the car," Edward sighed.**

** "No," I held my ground.**

** "Please," Carlisle said, and then he went on, though, he didn't need to. The please, was enough for me to do anything he wanted me too, "You have already been placed in my hands. I have to try and help you. If you don't want to be changed when the time comes, I won't force you."**

** It's not that I wouldn't want to be changed. There not getting that. But without complaining or anything, I got back in the car.**

** "You and Bella," Edward shook his head.**

** "Be nice," Bella said, "I like her. All she has been, is nice."**

_**She's a magnite to Supernatural.**_

** That was plainly obvious.**

** "We should just go," Edward said, "Tell the others to meet us there."**

** "Your right, Edward," Carlisle said.**

** Edward took out his phone. I turned my attention away from him and looked at Bella.**

** "I'm glad I'm nice enough for you," I was. If I was anything else, I'd be upset.**

** "Me too," Bella nodded, "I don't get something, though. As nice as you are, I have not seen you smile, once."**

** I just shrug, "And you won't."**

** I didn't say anything more on the matter. It was hard enough to explain as it is.**

** "Actually I haven't seen you change your facial expression, at all," Bella said.**

** "Sorry, but I just don't change it," I looked out at the already fallen sun. I had come to the doctors office way to late. Time difference got to me, though.**

** "That's okay, I'm just curious as to why," Bella said.**

** "So am I," I stated.**


	2. Chapter 2

R2R

** Carlisle drove us deep into the woods. I was quite curious as to where we were going, but neither Spirit, nor Edward never told me. So I never asked. Bella had asked if me going was okay. She never got an answer. The drive started out going on and on. Eventually I had enough and I told them that I was going to speed this up. They had no idea what I was talking about or what I had done afterwards. I used Wind to make things less bumpy and fast to get there. I would have flown us, but I was enjoying the woods.**

** Eventually we had made it to a clearing that Carlisle parked just outside of it. He walked with me as we headed into the clearing. Edward stayed with Bella, helping her. She was clumsy on her feet. Once we were in the clearing, I saw the family or Coven, whatever you wanted to call it. There were seven all together, not including Bella.**

** As we approached, they looked at me in suspicious ways. A woman, with long brown hair, came over to Carlisle's side and he wrapped an arm around her waist.**

** "This is my wife, Esme," Carlisle smiled at her, then continued along the line, "This my other son, Jasper,"**

** Jasper had quite long wavy blond hair. **_** He was in a war. Trained Newborns.**__**He's also Empathic.**_

** "His wife, my daughter, Alice." Alice had short spiky black hair. **_**She can see the future of Vampires and humans she has met. She can't see your future.**_** When she smiled at me, I could tell that she was very kind.**

** "My other daughter, Rosalie." She had long blond hair and was highly beautiful, even for a Vampire.**

** "Her husband and my son, Emmett." Emmett was a big guy that could be described as a bear, with short black hair. He grinned wide, and that grin made me want to hide behind his parents. I could see the child like prankster behind the mask.**

** "Everyone, I would like you to meet Harmony Dash," Carlisle motioned towards me.**

** "A human?" Rosalie asked.**

** "She claims to not be," Carlisle said, "She also claims us to be Vampires."**

** "She's not human," Edward stated.**

** Bella looked up at the love of her life, "She's not?"**

** "No," Edward shook his head.**

** "Then what are you?" Jasper asked, suspiciously.**

** "No idea," I shrug and then freeze when I hear the snapping of a twig in the woods.**

** "Come here," Emmett motioned, seriously, "Little girl."**

** Little girl? Was he serious? But I did as he told me to. He takes my right shoulder, attempting to turn me around, but his hand doesn't reach five inches of my shoulder.**

** "Emmett," Edward tries to stop his brother, but realize he doesn't have to.**

** "What the Hell?" Emmett asked, trying to break through Wind.**

** "Don't touch that shoulder, Emmett," Carlisle warned.**

** "Why not," Emmett asked, looking mad.**

** "It'll be explained later," Carlisle said, just as the family went on high alert.**

** I turned around to face the woods with the family. I could see nothing, but I could feel the heat off their bodies from where I was standing, carried by Wind. **_**Shape-shifters.**_

** "They don't trust us enough to be in their human form," Edward said.**

** "That's fine," Carlisle nodded, "Were just grateful they came at all."**

** A giant black wolf stepped out from the woods. **_**Alpha. **_**A brown one, not too much smaller, followed suit on his right. **_**Beta.**_** A whole line came after on each side of the Alpha. There were ten of them all together.**

** "Edward, will you speak for them?" Carlisle asked.**

** "Yes," Edward said.**

** I took my time to memorize each wolf. They were the most beautiful creatures. Two small ones stood at each ends. **_**That's not all of them. **_**Before I could calculate on what Spirit meant, the Alpha took a step forward, eyes peeled on me.**

** "This is Harmony Dash," Edward said, voice sounding a little strained.**

** I stepped out of the line of Vampires, toward the wolves. The air was seemed to thicken in tension. I nodded, "Hello."**

** The Alpha let out a growl, that was not directed at me. **_**Your not suppose to be here.**_

** "I was in the middle of an appointment with her," Carlisle said, "She has cancer."**

** I lifted my right sleeve of my shirt to show my shoulder, to show the bruising. Some of the wolves let out a whimper.**

** "Aw man," Emmett groaned, realizing why he wasn't allowed to touch my shoulder.**

** The Alpha growled and the wolves went silent.**

** "She claims to not be human and she knows about us being what we are," Edward said.**

** "I know what you guys are too," I nod, "Your Shape-shifters. Considering that you shape-shift into wolves, you come from an Indian Reservation."**

** There was some growls from the other wolves and the Alpha hushed them and then barked something at Edward.**

** "No. She is not human," Edward said.**

** The Beta shot a quick glance at Edward, his eyes shifting to Bella. **_**He loves her.**_** I wanted to smile, I actually would have too, if I didn't realize the situation. Bella must be torn. But her soul mate is Edward, which means; poor wolf. His eyes shifted towards me. **_**He wants to know what you are.**_

** "If I knew what I was, I would tell you, but I don't," I say confidently.**

** "Listen," Jasper said, "We came here for a reason. Let's not dwell on this little girl."**

** I sighed, looking at a smirking Jasper. I wanted to glare at him, but he read my feelings clearly.**

** "Of course," I nod, moving to stand near Alice.**

** She smiled at me and I nodded in return. Her face fell a little, wanting a smile and not a nod. But her attention turned toward Jasper as he stepped out of the line.**

** Jasper started off by telling everyone what Newborns were like when they hunted and attacked. He also briefed the wolves on a little knowledge of the young Vampires. He demonstrated with Emmett. The other family members took turns with Jasper and Edward and Alice showed off their talents impressively. The wolves had laid down as the observed.**

** After everyone had there turn, Jasper looked at me. He had a seriousness in his look that made me straighten.**

** "Why don't you show us your, abilities," Jasper said, "Show us what makes you not a human."**

** I took a step forward, "Only if I get a turn at you."**

** One of the wolves growled. **_**Your still a human to them. Just like the others.**_** Spirit was referring to the wolf tribe back at home.**

** "Wouldn't it be unfair if I didn't know what you could do," Jasper asked, but there was a playfulness in the way he said it.**

** I moved slowly to stand across of him, I shrug, "Your right. There are five elements. Water, Earth, Fire, Wind, and Spirit. They are their own separate being and I control them as they protect me."**

** "Oh yeah," Emmett laughed, "You seriously have an unfair advantage then."**

_**He doesn't believe you. They don't believe you. Show them.**_

** "If you don't believe me," I taunted holding a finger out, "Come get me," I commanded Wind to slice my finger.**

_**Bad idea.**_

** It wasn't that this was dangerous, but it was because I was tampering with there control. I didn't realize that though.**

** Jasper charged at me, his family and the wolves sprang up, ready to stop him. They didn't get the chance. I used my uninjured hand and moved it in a circle pattern, ending with my palm facing Jasper. Wind came and blew Jasper backwards as he hit the ground. He grunted, sitting up.**

** Now I was left with Emmett and Rosalie making there way toward me, not just the blood drawing them in, but them seeing me as a threat.**_** No. They want a try.**_** I felt less guilty.**

** I pressed my palm forward, causing them to freeze as I take a stance. I swirl my other hand in a circle manor, bringing Water into my hand. Seeing the new threat, the couple charged. I let my hand go as Water springs up on its own. It creates a shield in front of me, causing the two Vampires to come no futhur. I flick my fingers forward and the water flies at them. Some ice pellets, others just a hard force of water.**

** I look at Edward. **_**Let's see if your family and the pack can take me down.**_** I state in my head. Edward thinks about it and then nods.**

** "She wants a challenge from all of us," Edward states.**

_**Your pushing it.**_

** I silently appolagize, even though we both know none of them can hurt me. The wolves nod, standing up. The Beta and Alpha stay. Every Vampire, but Esme, Carlisle, and Edward start toward me. I place my hand down toward the ground, taking up wind. Three wolves, Jasper, and Rosalie pounce toward me. I grip my hand into a fist as the wind flies at them, causing them to go backwards.**

** I swirl my hand, bringing Fire to me as it sends itself to a shield in front of the Vampires. I trail my hands up, causing Earth to take the wolves down to the ground, being careful not to hurt them. But I'm totally thrown off guard when a giant black cloud of spoke comes out from the fire. Only seconds later do I realize it's a wolf as it takes me down. **_**He won't hurt you.**_

** I'm lying on the ground, with a giant wolf paw on my chest, holding me down. His face hovers over mine, breathing deeply. I realize it's not the Alpha by the white tip on his nose. My eyes take in his features quickly as he brings his head up a little and his breathing becomes normal. The fire goes out and everyone is just staring. I see the pure white tints in his pitch black fur.**

** "Oh my," I say in a polite tone, "Your the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." I run my hands through his fur, loving the silky thick feel to it. He closes his eyes, leaning into my touch.**

** "I thought she said she didn't smile," I heard Bella say.**

** I didn't focus on that, I was to memorized by the wolf on top of me. But then, the next thing I knew, he was in human form and my hands were lightly on his shoulders. He removed his hand of my chest. I took in his features. I know him.**

** He bends down and whispers in my ear. He has the most soft, but deep voice, "I know what you are."**

** "Alexander," Edward's voice cuts in, "Please. My family was not interested in seeing you naked." Some of the wolves grunted.**

** Oh that's right, there naked when they shift. But Alexander just chuckles into my ear as he stands up. I keep my eyes on his face and then I freeze.**

** I quickly stand up, "Oh my God. Your Alexander The Lone Wolf."**

** "Alec, please sweet heart," Alec dismissed it with his hand.**

** I nod, as he goes into the woods.**

** "You were smiling," Bella told me, frantically, "And that wasn't your normal face expression. It was full of respect and, and... I thought you said you didn't change your facial expression."**

** "Yeah," Rosalie said, "You didn't change your facial expression once throughout all this."**

** I shrug, "I haven't in the past."**

** The wolves look towards the woods, where Alec had gone, then looked back at me and big smirks came on their faces. I look at Jasper and he was also smirking, but there was a calculating look in his eyes.**

** Alec came back and stood next to me, "You have quite an impressive control over the elements, Little Elemental."**

** "Elemental?" I looked at him, confused. Seriously, what is up with these people calling me Little?**

** "Yes, that is what you are," Alec nods, "I have come across a few in my time. Only Elementals and one Da Elemental. You are a D Elemental."**

** "Okay," Emmett said, looking confused, "Slow down and rewind."**

** Alec chuckled, "An Elemental controls one element. A Da Elemental controls more then one, normally only two. A D Elemental is when the person controls all five of the elements."**

** "Well," Jasper smiled at me, "Now you know what you are."**


	3. Chapter 3

R**3**R

** I still wanted to fight, but the others needed more training then I did. I sat down out of the way, Alec came with me. I had protested that he could sit with the pack and there was no reason why he needed to be sitting next to me, but he just chuckled a sat down. I wish he hadn't though, not that I would tell him no. I was filled with this need to please him as he was a Legend and did great things in his past. I was filled with so much respect for him. It wasn't long until Bella came over to sat with us and that brought the Beta, whose name I found out was Jacob. The wolves had left, using Jacob as their eyes.**

** There was such a thick tension between the wolves and Vampire when this all started, which would make sense considering that they were suppose to be enemies. As the day went on, it seemed to ease. I loved it. I couldn't wait to see them fighting. Protecting each other, getting along. It made me shiver with delight and expectation. That caused Alec to give me a worried glance.**

** After awhile, Jacob looked over at Alec and barked.**

** "What?" Alec asked, smirking as he did, "Does Sam want to talk to me?"**

** Jacob nodded.**

** "I'll be right back, Sweet Heart," Alec walked into the woods.**

** "Sam?" I asked, Bella.**

** "He's the black one," Bella pointed him out.**

** "Oh, the Alpha," I nod.**

** "Alpha?" Bella questioned.**

** "Pack leader," I nod again, "Jacob's the Beta or second in command."**

_**He's suppose to be Alpha.**_

** I look at Jacob, "Your suppose to be Alpha."**

** Jacob gives me a long and hard look. He then nods.**

** "What is she talking about, Jake?" Bella asked.**

** I sigh, and then repeat what Spirit says in my head, "His grandfather was the last Alpha, so it runs in his blood."**

_**Let Jacob tell her his feelings for not being the Alpha.**_

** "I'll let Jacob explain more later," I said.**

** "Don't you want to know too?" Bella asked.**

** I shrug, "Sure, but he should be the one to tell you."**

** Jacob nuzzled Bella's arm and then Edward was making his way over to us. **_**Jacob will tell you both through Edward. Even though he doesn't like it.**_** That seemed reasonable. Alec appeared from the woods in wolf form. My earlier fear and need to impress, was gone.**

** "Come sit next to me, Alec," I pat the ground next to me, "Please."**

** Alec chuckled, a barking like sound, and laid down next to me. I put my hands in his fur, feeling the wonderful feel to it. He sighed, leaning into my touch.**

** Edward chuckled and sat down between us.**

** "Okay now why won't Jacob take up pack leader?" Bella asked.**

** Jacob let out an irritated growl. **_**'I don't like this'**_** Spirit was mimicking Jacob's thoughts to me.**

** "He didn't want this life and he doesn't think he's capable of being leader," Edward said.**

** Jacob growled again. **_**'I'm capable.'**_

** "You thought that," Edward defended, **_**'Your suppose to Edit it' **_**"I did edit it." **_**'Well edit it better'**_** "No." **_**'You suck at this' **_** "This was your idea."**_** 'Yeah, stupid idea'**_

** "What's he saying?" Bella asked.**

** "He doesn't like my editing skills," Edward said.**

** "Your editing?" Bella sounded a little hurt.**

** "No fighting," I said, "Edward, refrain from editing Jacob's thoughts in the future when telling them to Bella. And Bella, I'm sure Jacob's thoughts can get to a point where you don't want to hear them."**

** Jacob growled and Edward chuckled. I straightened when I felt Alec's head land on my lap. I just smiled down on him and petted his head.**

** "Edward," Jasper ordered.**

** "Coming," Edward kissed Bella before getting up and joining his family.**

** "I don't get something," Bella stated.**

** "What's that?" I asked.**

** "You said that elements protected you and they seemed to be, up until when Alec, um, attacked you. They just let him straight to you," Bella said, "Why is that?"**

** I got nothing out of Spirit after Bella spoke.**

** I shrugged, not knowing why either, "I don't know, all Spirit told me was 'He won't hurt you' right before Alec was on top of me."**

** Jacob grunted, **_**'That sounds so wrong'**_**. Alec growled in return, **_**'Shut up'.**_** I giggled, Spirit mimicked Alec's voice perfectly. Alec's ears went back when I had giggled and his tail flipped back in forth. God, he was so beautiful. I scratched around his ear.**

** "The others weren't going to hurt you either," Bella said.**

** I shrug, not knowing what to tell her. Jacob snorts, **_**'Like you are sure the leaches weren't going to hurt her'**_**. Jacob rolls his eyes. I glare at him.**

** "You know what there saying, don't you?" Bella asked.**

** "Yeah, Spirit is translating for me," I nod.**

** "What does Spirit do for you?" Bella asked.**

** I shrug, "Spirit's knowledge is great, it will whisper information in my head when I needed it. Spirit is also healing and other things. Like it create a force field." I looked over at Bella and noticed that brace for the first time. "Here, let me show you." I held out my hand for her arm. She stretched her arm out.**

** "Guys," Edward stopped the fighting.**

_**He wants the Vampire to take witness to it. He and the wolves already has full front view with wolves mind link.**_

** "Carlisle, could you remove the brace, please," I asked, now that there attention was on us.**

** "Sure," Carlisle knelt down beside Bella and removed the brace. I watched how gently he held her arm. It was amazing to me. I had grown up the wrong view of Vampires, it would seem. Looking at the Cullens, I realize that I misjudged them.**

** When Carlisle was done, he gave me Bella's arm. I gripped it with one hand, and held my palm over her wrist that was all bruised up and red. I summoned Spirit and faint whitish, gold, came around my palm. I move my hand over Bella's arm and wrist, not touching her skin and the next thing I knew, the red, black, and blue marks were healed.**

** "If it's that easy," Rosalie said, "Why don't you just heal you cancer?"**

** I held up my sliced finger that's not bleeding anymore, "Because I cannot heal myself. Only others."**

** "That hardly seems fair," Esme said.**

** I shrug, "Life's not fair."**

** Jacob growled, **_**'Or undead life'. **_**Alec nodded in agreement, **_**'That's true'.**_

** "Alright, enough of the show," I say.**

** Jasper chuckled, knowing I didn't like that attention. The Vampire's went back to practicing.**

** "So what is this all for?" I ask, motioning to the fighting.**

** "Theres an army of Newborn Vampires being created in Seattle," Bella said.**

** "That's illegal," I voice Spirit again.**

** "Yes, it is," Bella nodded.**

** I shake my head, not quite sure why anyone would risk the Volturi after Spirit telling and showing me everything about them.**

** I look toward the fighting, "Jaspers a good teacher."**

** "Seems that way," Bella nodded.**

** I put my head on Alec's, thinking.**

** "When will they be here?" I asked.**

** "In a few days," Bella stated.**

** "I want to meet them," I bring my head up.**

** Jacob and Alec's heads snap up and unioned the thought, **_**'What?'**_**.**

** "Come on," I said, "It's not like it's dangerous for me."**

** Alec gives me a look, **_**'Like I easily pounced on'.**_

** "That's different and you know it," I defend.**

_**'No'. **_**Alec's look turns to a glare.**

** "You can't stop me,"I get ready to stand.**

** Alec growls, on his feet much fast. The next thing I knew, he's got me pinned on the ground again. He smirks down on me, **_**'Can't stop you, huh?'**_** He drops his smirk and growls.**

** "No," I said, seriously, "The elements won't keep you from stopping me, doesn't mean I wont."**

** I twist my hand and Wind pulls at Alec and he flies off of me, but I motion with my hand for him to land lightly on his feet. The fighting stops, Edward eyes are peeled on Bella.**

** "She better not get hurt," Edward warns me.**

** So Alec was going to try harder. I put my palm over Bella and Jacob. A force field appears over them, one that would not let anything in or out.**

** "Lets not fight," Carlisle tried to reason, "There's a much better way to compromise."**

** "But after watching all the fighting," Edward said, "There both itching to fight."**

** "Oh dear," Esme said.**

** Alec leaps for me, I make a stance, calling Water to me with my palm out. Alec notices and veers to the left and then the right, three feet from me. Not fazed at all, I shoot the Water toward him as it softens his land. I take Water up, all around him, and turn it to ice. I leave his head free.**

** "I don't want to fight you, Alec," I said.**

** Alec struggles against the ice, trying to break it. **_**'Your not going anywhere near that army'. **_**He orders.**

** "Your not stopping me," I cross my arms, "I'm too curious."**

** Edward nods, seeing my plan.**

** "She'll be fine," Edward announced.**

** Alec growled, **_**'Jasper said that they were blood thirsty, uncontrolable.'**_

** "Listen, Alec," I say, in a calming voice, "Isn't that how you looked at Vampires before the Cullens?"**

** Alec looks away, whimpering.**

** "The Quileutes thought the same thing before they met Cullens," I continued, "I grew up with a pack of wolves, I thought it too. I look at the Cullens and I see the potiental. The fact that anything is possible. Bella sees that. She sees it when she is with Edward."**

** "So what exactly are you trying to get from doing this?" Jasper asked.**

** "To prove that Newborns just might be able to think over their cloud of blood lust." I state.**


	4. Chapter 4

**R****4****R**

**Harmony's POV**

** Jasper was so far against it, it was hilarious. He threw a fit, just like Alec had done. The only difference is, he didn't attack anyone. He went on about how he knew them for who knows how many years, I wasn't paying attention, and that there was no changing there behavior. Then he went into how it was two dangerous for me, despite my protection from the elements. Edward and Alice took care of him.**

** I knelt down in front of Alec. **_**He's not ready to let this go.**_

** "If I let you go, will you attack me again?" I asked.**

** Alec whimpered, **_**'Don't say it like that'.**_

** "Well it's what you did," I told him.**

** He whimpered again, **_**'I won't. I want to talk to you in human form'.**_

** Confused, I released him. He wondered away and I stood.**

** "You shouldn't have let him go," Jasper smirked at me from between Alice and Edward.**

** "Why?" I was totally confused.**

** But he just kept on smirking and Alec walked back into the clearing. I straightened and the feeling of respect and the need to please came back. **

** Alec smiled at me, "Alexander," I smile back.**

** "You prefer me in wolf form?" Alec asked.**

** I shook my head, "Both is fine with me, sir."**

** He tilted his head to the side, curiously, "Now about you leaving," He took a step forward, "Will you listen to me?"**

** "Of course, sir," I nod, not helping myself.**

** He took another step forward, "I don't want you going."**

** "But, sir," He held up a hand to stop me, taking another step.**

** "You said you would listen to me," He looked a little hurt.**

** I felt bad, "I'm sorry, sir, please continue."**

** He smiled again, but this time, it was more of a smirk, "I know how well you are protected," He shook his head, "But things happen. Your right, people, even Vampires can change. So can you."**

** "What are you talking about?" I asked, totally confused.**

** Alexander just shook his head.**

_**There's more too what he's saying. He's had thing happen. Had loss.**_

** "Look, your just going to have to trust me," I said, confidently.**

** "Trust you?" Emmett asked, "We are trusting you. Why are we? We don't know her."**

** "You know Spirit," I shot back, "You trust it."**

** Clear confusion was written all over Emmett's face. Yeah, it takes awhile to stomach all this.**

** "I trust you," Alexander said, "I trust Spirit. But your not going."**

** "But Alexander," I tried to reason with him.**

** "Your not going and that's final," Alexander said sternly.**

** I looked down and there was pure silence.**

** "Okay," I answered.**

** "What?" Emmett asked.**

** "Why are you giving in to him so easily, Harmony?" Carlisle asked.**

** "Your so confident about this," Esme said.**

** "Don't listen to that mutt," Rosalie said.**

** "He's the loan wolf," I answered, defeated, not looking at anyone.**

** What was this? I could not defy Alexandria, but I want to do this. I can do this. What was I suppose to do? I looked to Spirit, but nothing.**

**Jasper's POV**

** Harmony's emotions were confident and understanding before Alexander came back from the woods. She was terribly guilty about fighting with him, but he had thrown the first punch, so to speak. Then when Alexander returned, it got all mixed. Her need to prove herself to him got mixed up with her confidence and eventually, the need was over powering.**

** Now, though, with the confidence all wounded, it was beginning to have an effect on her emotions. Making her a little depressed. Normally, even for her, this wasn't a big deal, but with the elements attached to her and apparently her emotions, this was a problem.**

** The wind was blowing in a very nasty way around us and heat was being mixed up in it.**

** I'm all on Alexander's side here. I don't want Harmony any where near those Newborns, even if we weren't close.**

** Because of Spirit, I could feel she knew just as much about the little devils as I do. She could handle herself with them, but it was just all too dangerous. Plus her plan would not work. Newborns don't think straight. This was a waste of time and pointless.**

** We had less then three nights before the attack. Harmony needed to do this, that was clearly riding from her. But this was pointless... Nothing would change Alexander's mind... Unless someone went with her. But none of us could go. None of us, except maybe me.**

** I knew the Newborns, just like she does. I could keep out of sight from them at the same time keeping an eye on Harmony. I could make sure she wasn't changing in the ways Alexander feared. Both of them were stupid. There feelings for each other were so clear. But then again, Edward, my Alice, and I were the only ones who could tell this. Not even Carlisle could tell this.**

** "Alexander," I spoke up.**

** The others were getting reasless by the weather change. Harmony was out of it, washed in her own confusion and sorrow. There was hint of pride at pleasing Alexander in this. She was listening to everything we were saying, though. **_**Am I correct, Edward? **_**I to my brother.**

** He nodded. He was relaxed now, liking my plan.**

** "Yes, Jasper," Alexander addressed me.**

** "With yours, Harmony's, Alice's, and my parents permission, I would like to accompany Harmony to Seattle," Jasper said, "I'm sure this will calm your fear."**

** Hope lit up in Harmony like a chrismass tree, I almost smiled. She did. Looks like, now, Alexander won't be the only one to make her smile.**

** "You were just against her going?" Rosalie said, "Now you want to go with her?"**

** "It's pointless, her plan," I explained, "But she wants to do this. Right now her happiness is important. The heated wind is proof of that. Plus, if Carlisle can't help her, she may need all the happiness she can get."**

** Embracement was shinning off of Harmony now. These, 'compliments' were new to her.**

** "What good would you do?" Alexander asked, "Why would this 'calm' me?"**

** "Well I know the Newborns, plus Victoria knows the others too much. The pack members can't leave and neither can you. You know that," I told him, "That's why your here."**

** Alexander looked away. He couldn't be a lone wolf for so long. The need to be with a pack, kicks in. No matter how long he lives.**

** "You trust me for this?" I asked, even though I knew the answer.**

** Alexander looked at me, truth in his eyes, "Yes."**

** "So we can go?" Harmony asked, hopefully, looking up at Alexander with big puppy dog-like eyes.**

** "But I thought you were suppose to be training us?" Emmett asked.**

** Hadn't thought about that. I looked at Edward, **_**Can you handle this? I can give you all the information you need.**_** Edward nodded.**

** "I can take over," Edward said.**

** I turned to the love of my life, "My dear?"**

** Alice smiled at me as me as she came to me, "I can't see this journey of yours and Harmony. Not when she's around anyway. I trust you to be able to do this. You have to do this, don't you?"**

** I nodded to her, showing her all the love I have for her.**

** "Your right. Harmony needs to do this as well," Alice sighed, "I'm just going to miss you."**

** "Carlisle?" I heard Harmony ask, even if Alice and I were caught up in a love stare, "Esme?"**

** "Of course he can go," Carlisle said, "He'll keep a good eye on you."**

** Jacob barked loudly, causing Alice and I to break apart.**

** "That is something to look at," Edward said, "Tell Sam thank you for his input."**

** Jacob growled. He didn't like this.**

** "What if Harmony's cancer gets worse?" Edward said.**

** Jacob growled.**

** "We are not attracted in by her blood scent, Jacob," Edward snapped, "Unless the blood is drawn."**

** Jacob growled more light, as he looked away.**

** "Sam's right, Carlisle," Esme said, "What if her cancer worsens when Jasper is not there to help?"**

** "I will be close enough to hear what's going on," I reassured my parents, "As for if it gets worse, I will be able to act quickly and bring her back here."**

** "Awwww," Harmony complained loudly, "No fair," She huffed, "Stupid cancer."**

** We all chuckled at her child-like behavior.**

** "Harmony," Esme smiled, "You wouldn't be here if it wasn't for your cancer."**

** "Good point," Harmony nodded.**

** "So it's settled," I nodded, "We leave at dawn."**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Harmony's POV**

** Carlisle made sure Jasper knew everything he needed to about 'taking care of me' while in Seatle. It was only two hours until dawn. Rosalie and Emmett and Alexander had taken me to my house to pack. Alice stayed with Jasper, Carlisle, and Esme. Edward took Bella home. Before leaving, I needed to make sure Jasper knew how greatful I was without speaking.**

** We all met at the Cullen house. I stared up at the Cullen house. It was huge and it was beautiful and it was amazing. Not to mention the more then a mile clearing around the house.**

** "This is where you live?" I asked.**

** "Well us," Emmett said, "Not the dog."**

** "Wolf," I turned toward him.**

** "What?" Rose asked.**

** "He's a wolf," I nodded, "Not a dog."**

** "Who cares?" Emmett asked.**

** I flicked my finger at him and he went flying back into a tree.**

** "Hey!" Emmett groaned, standing up.**

** "What'd you do that for?" Rosalie asked.**

** "Because I wanted to," I turned around, "And he was being mean to Alexander."**

** "Alex, please," Alexander said, "And don't waste your engry on me, sweety."**

** "Yes, sir," I nod.**

** Alice danced her way out of the house and enveloped me into a tight hug. Wind surounded me so the hug would not leave a mark. Then she pulled back, holdingme at arms length.**

** "You'll look after my Jazzy, right?" Alice asked, "With you, can barley see him."**

** "I will protect him with my life, Alice," I promised.**

** "I hope not," Alexander looked away.**

** "Oh," I turned toward the house, "Carlisle, can you come here, please," I turned toward Jasper who was already making his way toward us from the woods, "You might want to hear this too."**

** "I'm all ears," He t old me, placing an arm around Alice.**

** I smiled at him, then looked toward the house, dropping my smile. Carlisle was in front of me the moment I looked.**

** "Yes, Harmony?" Carlisle seemed a little worried.**

** "What kind of cancer do I have?" I asked.**

** "Bone cancer," Carlisle stated.**

** "If I wasn't an Elemental, would that be painful?" I asked.**

** "Very," Carlisle nodded, "Right now it's in that shoulder, but it will spread."**

** I looked at the ground thinking. Then I looked back at Carlisle, "When I get back, if you can't save me, don't change me."**

** "What?" Alice, Alexander, and Emmett curoused.**

** "Bella is your guys' top priority. I'm already enough trouble, I don't want to be anymore," I said.**

** "Better make sure the Volturi don't find out about her," Edward said, now standing next to Jasper, "They will have their own idea about her, weather or not they have heard about Elemental's in the past."**

_**Volturi make and enforce the laws of Vampires. They can't touch you, but they can hurt the people you care about very easily. Bella would be protected from their tricks, but not their normal abilities.**_

** Why? I felt Spirit shield my mind.**

_**Bella has a mind shield. When she changes, she will be able to extend it to others.**_

__**"I bet the Volturi will be curious about an Elemental Vampire," I spoke lightly, not being real serious about the Elemtnal Vampire part, but he others went still.**

** "Never crossed my mind," Edward looked at Carlisle.**

** "Yes, that will be a problem," Carlisle said.**

** "You know it's worse for her, right?" Alexander said, "She is not just an Elemental, but a D Elemental."**

** "Alexander is right," Carlisle said.**

** "This place, if not already is, will be marked by the Volturi," Alexander said, "I don't she should be around this."**

** "I'm not going any where," I spoke to Carlisle, because I knew I could not say that Alexander.**

** "He is right," Carlisle said, "Your in danger with this fight."**

** "Three things," I stated, "One; I can't go far from you because I have cancer. Two; I'm not leaving you guys here to face this on your own. And three; They can't hurt me, Spirit says so."**

** There was silence. Thick silence.**

** "Your sure aout not being changed?" Carlisle asked.**

** "Completely posative," I turned towards Jasper, "Ready?"**

** "Yes," Jasper said, "We will be taking your car."**

** I looked at my black Ford Mustang. This was it. I was walking into the hunting grounds of blood thirsty Newborns and try to see if any of them weren't as blood crazy as they are suppose to be, with an empathic Vampire as my guide. Not to mention a protector. Which by the way, **_**I don't need one!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Jasper's POV

Harmony slept on the ride to Seattle. She had actually been planning to stay up the whole ride, so I wouldn't have to carry her into the motel. She was falling asleep when I told her that it would be okay and to just sleep. That girl was more of mystery then any of us can understand and we're, I mean I am, risking my life for her. Of course she would do the same if it came to that. And it wasn't just because she had promised Alice. She trusted me, almost as much as Alexander. She trusted Carlisle as well, compared to the others.

I made sure that the hotel was far from any Vampire activity. While Harmony slept, I made my way around the city. The Vampires were asleep, so I wouldn't run into any of them. The city reeked of them. I went out of the city to do my hunting.

When I returned, I settled into the bed text to Harmony, watching her sleep.

Edward was right; nothing was more magical then watching someone sleep. I took the information Carlisle had given me about bone cancer. Not that it would be much help. She wasn't having normal symptoms because she was an Elemental. But I looked it over and made sure I understood everything about it. Her bones were fading and nothing could stop it. Except maybe changing or death. One or the other was going to happen.

**Harmony's POV**

Jasper woke me once sun had gone down. He told me to take and shower and put on different clothes. After that, he would not touch me. He was keeping his vampire scent off of me.

"Are you sure soap can cover your scent off?" I asked as I leaned against the door, ready to leave.

"No, but what other options do we have?" Jasper asked.

"Not many, and I'd rather not have a ban from you touching me," I imagined him trying to save me without touching me. It wouldn't work.

Jasper nodded.

"Okay, well I'd better go," I opened the door, "See you when the sun comes up."

"See you outside," Jasper smirked.

I giggled as I shut the door. I walked out of the building, taking in the scent of the air.

_Spirit, want to give me a hand? Where I can find myself a Newborn?_

Silence. Great.

I found an alley with no one visible anywhere around. I knelt down and placed my hand on the ground. I used Earth to feel the vibrations of Vampire footsteps in Seattle and other towns that were miles away from me. I could feel quick and almost undetectable vampire footsteps far out of Seattle.

Jasper was on a building above me. There was a vampire in a cabin miles of outside of Seattle. But the only thing I could think about was the vampire turning the corner of the alley I was hiding in.

I stood straight and walked out of the alley, walking in the direction the vampire was coming from. I saw him; yes it was a male, across the street. He had short dark brown hair. It was chin length and hid his face well. If I was human, I wouldn't have been able to take my eyes off him; he was drop dead gorgeous with his leather black jacket and ripped blue jeans near his knees. His piercing deep red eyes told me that he was a newborn. The kind I had seen in Spirit's visions.

Speaking of Spirit. How come it wasn't saying a word to me? It reminded me of

Alexander. Spirit kept silent about him too. What the heck was up with that?

Well I had to get the Vampire to notice me. I wondered if it would be as easy as simply walking up to him. Well, I shrugged; it was worth a try.

I walked across the street, getting ready to cut the Vampire off. He stopped at the sight of me. He had a puzzled look on his face the moment his eyes met mine. He was probably curious as to why he didn't recognize my scent. Not to mention he could not smell my blood, but could heard it and see it pumping through my body.

"Hello," I said in a kind voice.

He said nothing has his eyes took me in. I rolled my eyes. Vampires.

"Stop that," I snapped my fingers in front of my face causing Wind to blow, "Talk to me, jeez."

"Why?" He had a very dreamy voice that even drew me in.

"Because I want you too," I shook my head, "And I don't want you looking at me like it's your right. Because it is not."

He tilted his head, peering at me.

"I told you to stop that," I made a fist and heat flowed around us.

Heat? Normally Wind comes in a situation like this.

The Vampire had stiffened, not knowing what was going on.

"What's you name, Vampire?" I asked.

He glared at me, "Vampire?"

"Or would you prefer the term Newborn? Either way, you're both," I stated.

He looked across the street at an old lady in a shop.

"Hey, I'm talking to you," I said, trying to keep my voice light.

"I don't care," He said, in a bored tone.

His eyes were slipping into black. He was either hungry or we was getting there quickly.

"Don't you dare," I ordered, "That is an innocent lady in there and won't let you hurt her."

He turned toward me, "Would you rather I hurt you instead?"

"Idiot," I said under my breath, forgetting I was talking to a Vampire.

He was inches away from me in a second, hands moving toward me at Vampire speed. He stopped short when Wind blocked him from touching me. He just tried to hurt me? Well that was really understandable. He was Newborn. He was hungry. I had just irritated him. I would have normally taken this lightly. So why was I getting angry?

"Step away from me," I ordered, as the heat around us inflamed.

The man took a step back, eyes flickering around us.

"You nor any other vampire will treat me like something you can do whatever you want with," The heat around us grew, "And I won't stand for you hurting innocent people."

_"Well, now, isn't this new?"_ An unknown voice said from beside me.

I turned to see a boy, that couldn't have been but a year or two younger then me. Not that being seventeen was something I would call better. He had short brown hair that curved around his head, falling along the right side of his face. His light silver eyes almost seemed white. He wore light blue jeans and gold t-shirt.

I was just about to ask who he was, because again, Spirit wasn't telling me, when he spoke.

_"Calm your butt down, Harmony, it's me, Spirit,"_ He nodded to me, _"And since you're the only one who can see and hear me, I'd suggest you refrain from talking to me."_

Highly confused, I looked at the Vampire in front of me. The heat had transferred around him, keeping him there.

_"Don't you think your being a little harsh on him?"_ Spirit asked.

_NO!_ I noticed how the Vampire kept his head down, not looking at me. He was listening to me?

"What are you?" The Vampire asked, not looking at me.

"Um... You can look at me while your talking to me," I told him as he lifted his head, "And I can't tell you."

"Why not?" He asked, "You know what I am."

I noticed that there was no hint of anger in his voice or anything like what I've seen in the visions Spirit has shown me.

_"Maybe that's because your theory is correct?" _Spirit asked.

_Are you asking or telling me?_

_"You tell me,"_ Spirit said, shrugging indifferently.

I liked the old Spirit better.

_"Of course you do,"_ Spirit came and stood next to me, _"He's cute, isn't he?"_

I didn't answer, "Your secret is safe with me," I told him, "Mine wouldn't be with you."

"And how do you know that?" He asked.

"A little birdy told me," I said at the exact same time Spirit said it.

I looked at him, confused. He pointed to the Vampire, "Eyes on the prize, sweetheart."

I was so far beyond confused.

"Well, why is it that I feel that I can trust you when there is no proof that

I can?" The Vampire asked.

_"That would be my work,"_ Spirit told the Vampire.

_You mean, you're making him trust me?_ I asked.

_"No,"_ He looked at me, "People trust me so they feel the need to trust you."

"I don't think you want to think too much about that," I told the Vampire, "Unless you want a headache."

_"Sorry about that,"_ Spirit nodded to himself.

"I don't get headaches," The Vampire smirked.

"Lucky you," I smiled back.

_"Oooo, you're smiling,"_ Spirit chuckled softly.

I bit my lip, "Harmony," I held out my hand.

"Blaise," But he did not shake my hand, "What do you want with me?"

I opened my mouth to answer him, but Spirit spoke, _"Someone's coming."_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 **

**Jasper's POV **

I was finally realizing what the absence was in Harmony. I've felt it sense the moment Harmony stepped into the clearing. She had an absence in the way she felt. I knew what it was. She was cut off from her feelings. I had to find out whether she realized that or not. This would explain why her facial expression never changes. She did feel respect for Alexander, but that was all.

I heard the footsteps the moment Harmony started freaking out inside. It had nothing to do with the Newborn. What was making her so upset? But I needed to worry about the new Vampire. He was a Vampire. A rough? I didn't know. I had half a mind to go down there and stop him, but that might be a bad idea. Then I could feel his emotions. No. No. No. Too late, he's too close to Harmony and the Newborn, Blaise.

Blaise's POV

Who they Hell was this girl? What was she? I'd never been attracted to any other Vampire my entire life. They were easily ignored, all of them. Though they couldn't seem leave me alone. But this girl, she was the most beautiful female I've ever laid my eyes on. And she was pissed at me. My instincts told me that I should not be making her angry. She was not human. That much was obvious. Her beauty showed that. My instincts were telling me she was dangerous.

"Well, well, who is this?" A familiar voice asked.

I froze. This could not be good. I turned to face Ashten. He was rough vampire that traveled to Seattle a few months ago, curious about us Newborns. He was created in the time of the civil war, when creating an army was not illegal. He was the one who had made me see the error in Riley's ways. I kept my feelings to myself, not knowing his or our creator's intentions or strength.

Ashten had long black hair that was pulled back into a ponytail and ruby red eyes. He wore a black leather jacket, a brown t-shirt, and black jeans. He had a mental ability that allowed him to see people auras.

**Harmony's POV **

A tall man walked up behind Blaise. I could tell he was a vampire by his red eyes.

"Someone's a pretty old Vampire," Spirit said, "You've been here as long as Jasper, well, almost, since you were just a Newborn when Jasper trained you."

"What?" I spoke out loud, turning towards Spirit.

We both froze at the realization of my mistake.

"Great, you've done it now," Spirit shook his head.

"Excuse me?" Blaise asked.

"Um..." I looked down in embarrassment.

"Say something," Spirit ordered.

"You want to know who I am?" I asked the vampire, changing the subject.

"Yes I do," The Vampire stood next to Blaise, "Your aura is incredible."

I was just going to ask what an 'aura' was, but Spirit answered before I could.

"An aura is a light shining around a person that represents a person and their emotions," Spirit said, "Our buddy here can see them."

"Is that so?" I asked, speaking more to Spirit then to the unknown vampire.

"Ashten," Spirit mused, "You're going to have your hands full with him, Harmony."

"Oh yes," Ashten nodded.

"Well Ashten," I said, "What do you want?"

"You know my name?" Ashten asked at the same time, Blaise asked, "You know his name?"

I rolled my eyes, "I asked first."

Ashten chuckled, "Well, first I wanted to know what happened to the Newborns running amuck here, but then I saw my good buddy Blaise here," Blaise gave a look that clearly said he was _not_ Ashten's buddy, "And wanted to know what he was up to. Of course, that changed when I saw you. Now, I want to know who you are."

I crossed my arms, "I see."

"Your instincts are right, my friend," Spirit said, "At the moment, he isn't the most civilized person."

I looked down, trying to think. Spirit knew I could handle him, I just needed to know how trust worthy he was.

"Oh my," Spirit murmured softly to himself.

_What?_ I asked him.

"Blaise is totally ashamed by the fact that Ashten is upsetting you," Spirit looked pleased.

I looked at Blaise, seeing what Spirit saw in him, "Harmony." I said.

"What's that?" Ashten asked, a smirk on his face.

"My name is Harmony," I answered, looking at him.

"What a lovely name it is," Ashten mused.

"Blaise is safe," Spirit said, "And Ashten only knows Blaise out of the army. So why don't you get Jasper down here? I'm sure he'll want to see his old 'friend'."

I closed my eyes, ignoring the two Vampires in front of me. I concentrated on feeling that I needed Jasper here and that it was okay for him to be here.

**Jasper's POV **

I felt Harmony's emotions like I had just run into a wall. She was just trying to get my attention, but she was scared. Scared she was going to mess this up and her need for me was stronger than she realized. I could have calmed her down from here, but she knew what she was doing.

I moved quickly to stand by her side. Blaise stiffened. Ashten froze for just a second before turning curious. My eyes were on Harmony as she opened her eyes and looked up at me. The fear showed clearly in her eyes. I calmed her down, but I knew she could be thrown into a fit later so I wrapped an arm around her shoulders. I let the physical contact calm her the rest of the way.

"Jasper," Harmony said, hiding her fear perfectly, "You know Ashten."

"Jasper," Ashten smirked, "It's been a long time."

"You should be dead," Jasper said, "I'm surprised that you're not."

"I high tailed it out of there sometime after you left," Ashten waved it off, "I figured if you weren't sticking around, then there must be something up."

"You always were smarter then most," Jasper said.

"Thank you," The smirk returned to Ashtens face, "That means a lot."

There was silence, as I said nothing. It did mean something to him, but he didn't really care. Curiosity and jealousy was in Blaise.

"She yours?" Blaise asked.

"No, I have my mate," Jasper said, "She is my daughter."

Harmony froze from shock. She hadn't expected that at all, but the way our relationship was going, that was it seemed like.

"Not by blood, though," Ashten said, "She'd be way older then this or one of us."

"She'd be dead," I said in a not so happy tone.

"Look, guys," Harmony cut in, "Let's go somewhere and talk, I mean we are really out in the open."

"The beauty has a point," Ashten said.

Irritation built up in both Harmony and Blaise. Ashten, though, was shinning with adoration for Harmony.

"Please, don't call me that," Harmony said, keeping the irritation out of her voice.

"Then what should I call you sweet heart?" Ashten asked, quite curious.

"My name," Harmony stated.

"Harmony is right though, we should continued this elsewhere," I said.

"My place?" Ashten said, "It's not too far out of town."

"No," Blaise and I said at the same time.

"Sorry, Ashten," Harmony said, "But we need to stay in town for the time being. Or head to where the Newborns are."

"Why?" Blaise asked curiously.

"I want to meet them," Harmony answered.

"No one could convince her otherwise," I shook my head.

"Ashten," A shiver went though me, "What's taking so long?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 **

**Harmony's POV **

The woman stepped out from behind Blaise and Ashten. She literally froze when she saw Jasper.

"That's the vampire who turned, Jasper," Spirit said.

"Maria," Spirit and Jasper said at the same time.

"Jasper," Maria said, startled, "I thought you were dead."

"I thought the same of you," Jasper said, "And Ashten."

"I thought you said you left after Jasper," I commented to Ashten.

"I did sweet heart, but Maria found me," Ashten answered, "She forgave me."

"Do you forgive Jasper?" I asked.

Maria didn't answer my question, nor did she look at me. Her attention was focused only on Jasper. I didn't like that. I was talking to her. She couldn't just ignore me.

"Excuse me," I kept my voice polite.

"Whose the girl?" Maria asked, tilting her head to one side.

"His daughter," Ashten replied, "She seems human, but my instincts tell me that she's dangerous. Though, her blood does not appeal to me."

"Have you found yourself a mate, Jasper?" Maria asked.

"Yes," Jasper answered simply.

"She's going to try and recruit him again," Spirit informed me.

I stepped in front of Jasper, but Maria still ignored me. Jasper's hands were on my shoulders.

"Protective, isn't he?" Spirit mused.

"Ashten, Maria," I said, "If your not here for a friendly visit, leave."

Ashten's head tilted to the side.

"He doesn't want to leave you," Spirit spoke proudly, "He will give up Maria for you."

"Why don't we talk somewhere more private, Jasper," Maria suggested.

I clenched my fist, calling up wind. It surrounded us. Surprisingly Blaise was the only one who took notice of it.

"Stop ignoring me," I told Maria, though Jasper was who I was really worried about.

Ashten's calculative eyes stayed on me, but he was oblivious to wind.

"Jasper," Maria took a step forward and Jasper took a step back, pulling me with him as I stumbled slightly.

Maria kept moving forward. I swirled my hand, stopping with my palm toward Maria. She flew back, but was able to land lightly on her feet. The other two vampires were now very alert.

"What the Hell?" Maria demanded, taken by surprise.

"Stay away from Jasper," I said menacingly. Her eyes darted to me, "He doesn't want you near him."

Her eyes turned dark with anger, "Listen here you little girl. I've lived longer then you will ever dream of. I'm stronger, faster, and smarter then you. Don't you dare tell me what to do."

I didn't say anything in response.

"Now lets go, Jasper," Maria said, her voice sweet as honey again as she turned to him.

Jasper didn't move.

"He knows you can handle this," Spirit said, "But he's worried."

That was to be expected, "If he doesn't want to go with you, he doesn't have to."

Maria ignored me again, "But didn't you just say we should go somewhere else?" Ashten asked.

"He's right, but you should ditch Maria," Spirit said.

"Once Maria leaves, we can go," I said.

"What did I tell you about giving orders?" Maria asked, advancing on me.

Jasper's hands tightened on my shoulders.

"What did I tell you about staying away from Jasper?" I stomped my foot.

Wind blasted from my feet. Jasper and I felt the force of it. Ashten and Blaise would too. Maria went flying back and hit a street pole. She growled, jumping down, elegantly, and charged at me.

"Ashten will step in Maria's way," Spirit said.

I motioned with my fingers. Ashten and Blaise flew back, gently, behind me. I took a step forward out of Jasper's reach. I pressed my palms backward; bringing a shield up around the three male Vampires behind me. It wouldn't be letting anything in or out. I flicked my fingers forward, motioning with my index finger. Fire spread in front of Maria, stopping her in her tracks. Then it went around her, surrounding her.

"I'll say this once," I told Maria, "Leave, or I'll burn you to death."

She growled at me.

"See that boys," Spirit was speaking uselessly to the male Vampires, "This threatening only comes from Harmony in protective mode. She doesn't even know you, Blaise or Ashten and she's willing to protect you."

_They can't hear you!_ I thought to Spirit.

"I know," I didn't bother to look at Spirit's facial expression.

"This isn't over, Elemental," Maria hissed as she took off over the flames.

I stood there frozen in shock. Somehow, she knew what I was!


End file.
